1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sliding cover structure and an electronic apparatus. In particular, the present invention relates to a sliding cover structure and an electronic apparatus that use a sliding cover to protect the lens
2. Description of Related Art
The electronic apparatus with image photo function, such as cell phones, still cameras, PDAs, etc, has been miniaturized. In order to protect the lens on the electronic apparatus, the housing of the electronic apparatus has a sliding cover. When the sliding cover slides to cover the lens, the electronic apparatus is turned off. Before taking a picture, the user needs to remove the sliding cover and makes the electronic apparatus be in the status of turning on. Then, the user can take a picture.
In order to make the dimension of the electronic apparatus be smaller and smaller, the dimension of the electronic elements are also smaller. When the dimension of the housing of the electronic apparatus becomes smaller, the moving distance of the sliding cover is also smaller. If the sliding cover cannot fully be removed from the original position that covers the lens, the lens will be covered and the user cannot take a picture.
In order to prevent the sliding cover from covering the lens, the sliding cover of the electronic apparatus can be located at the outer side of the housing. Thereby, when the sliding cover is slid, part of the sliding cover extends to outside of the housing of the electronic apparatus so that the lens is not covered. However, the sliding cover that can extends to outside of the housing will be easily damaged or broken due to dropping, compressing, or pumping, etc. The usage life of the electronic apparatus is reduced. Therefore, when the dimension of the electronic apparatus is limited, how to design a sliding cover structure that can protect the lens is a concerned problem.